


like the sky in all its splendor

by orro



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, For Want of a Nail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Hiryuu’s return demands action and Zeno decides it’s time to gather the four dragons. It’s a simple plan which means it’s going to become frightfully complicated. [SPOILERS for up to chapter 105 ish]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Zeno has been a bad father. His children are scattered to the winds as they ought to be but he hasn’t actually seen any of them in hundreds of years. He can still feel their presence, flickering throughout the decades as new dragons are born and old dragons die. But Hiryuu’s return demands action and Zeno decides it’s time to gather the dragons. It’s a simple plan which means it’s going to become frightfully complicated.

“Zeno has been a bad father,” Zeno says as he watches the red dawn. But words without action are meaningless and he searches out the nearest dragon’s presence. Hakuryuu is first on his list and he sets off to meet the newest version of Guen.

Unlike the others Hakuryuu has been relatively stable. Zeno isn’t sure if this is a trait handed down by Guen himself. But it makes a good starting point. 

Hakuryuu has a nice village. Zeno watches from the branch of the tallest nearby tree, carefully so as not to get hit by another arrow, because last time he’d only gotten a small glimpse. But there’s not much to see here. The white dragon is venerated and the child seems to be doing fine. 

“Maybe you can stay there for a while still,” Zeno says, swinging his feet a little. There’s a feeling in his gut that this won’t be as easy as he had thought but he ignores it because nothing is ever simple. 

At least he has enough time to deal with any problems that crop up. 

#

Now, Seiryuu has moved around a bit, even this latest one who is probably still a child. Zeno thinks that previous Seiryuu died not too long ago but Zeno hasn’t been paying attention other than to make sure they’re all still alive in some form and to make sure he doesn’t run into them accidentally. 

The mountains are bleak but they’re a good place to hide a dragon. Zeno cheerfully whistles a tune up until he enters the caves. There’s being oblivious and there’s genuine ignorance and Zeno is neither of those things. 

Zeno ignores the people who come out from the tapestries up until one of them grabs him. He glares at the old man hard enough to intimidate him into letting go and keeps walking on. Seiryuu is in here somewhere and Zeno is going to find him. 

This isn’t like Hakuryuu’s village and it’s much easier for Zeno to justify taking Seiryuu from here. The people here are terrified and weak but worst of all they have no pride or love for their dragon. Abi would weep to see them; Zeno’s chest aches but he keeps his tears at bay. 

It’s in one of the deepest parts of the maze and one of the smallest rooms that he finds Seiryuu. And to his dismay he’s indeed a young child, more toddler than anything else. It wouldn’t be better if he were grown up though. 

“Hi there,” Zeno says softly and the child turns his mask covered face towards him. 

The child doesn’t say anything, not even when Zeno plops himself down on the hard rock floor in front of him. There are no decorations around, the barest of necessities on the floor, and Zeno doesn’t often get angry but he can feel it bubbling up.

“What’s your name?” Zeno asks. “My name is Zeno.” 

The child is silent again but Zeno waits. He has plenty of time. 

“The seiryuu.” The child’s voice is rough from disuse. 

“That’s not a name…” Zeno starts but he fall silent as the child doesn’t correct him. “Oh.” 

His blood is boiling but Zeno pushes the feeling down. The child is young, and there’s still a chance to help him recover. And it won’t help him to trust Zeno if he starts their introduction off by destroying his whole village. 

“I’m gathering up the four dragons so we can be ready for our King,” Zeno says. “I’d like you to come with me.” 

The child tilts his head at him. He seems completely and utterly confused by what Zeno is saying. 

“Dragons,” he repeats. “You’re a yellow dragon. And I’m a blue dragon. Are there more?” 

“Two more,” Zeno says, soft and light. He’s going to break something and that’s not like him but everything about this village makes him yearn for his right hand to gain the power of Hakuryuu so he can destroy this damned place. “There are four dragons who serve the King Hiryuu and now he has returned to this world. But we’re not strong enough right now, we’re in no shape to meet him and serve him again. We’re a disgrace.” 

Seiryuu nods at that part a little. Zeno looks up at the ceiling and prays for patience. 

“Please come with me, Seiryuu.” 

“Can’t,” the child says. There’s a bell that chimes as he lowers his head. It’s the loudest aspect to him. “You want the blue dragon. But my eyes are cursed. A monster. You can’t-” 

Zeno leans forward to touch the mask. The child freezes in place. 

“I won’t take it off,” he murmurs. “But I’ve seen Seiryuu’s eyes before and they are beautiful. You aren’t cursed and you aren’t a monster. If any of the dragons are cursed, it’s me. But even if you are, you don’t deserve to be locked away in the dark like this. Dragons are meant to be in the sky.” 

Zeno leans back, watching as a tear escapes the mask. He stands up when Seiryuu wipes at his face. Zeno takes his hand, and some of the ache in his chest leaves as Seiryuu scrambles to get up and grips tightly to him. Seiryuu guides him out but when the mouth of the cave is visible, the other villagers come out. 

“We’ll be leaving now,” Zeno says to the villagers. They give him confused looks but none of them seem displeased by his words. “And I’m taking him away from you cowards.” 

“You can’t,” one of them says though it pains him to say it. “When the next Seiryuu is born who will-” 

“I will,” Zeno says. “I’ll come back for him. I’ll always come back for my dragon brothers.”

“But-” 

“If Ouryuu says he’ll come back he will,” Zeno says but none of the villagers react properly to that.

Some of them seem astonished by the idea that more than one dragon could exist. But none of them try to stop Zeno. Some of Zeno’s anger leaves him; there’s a difference between losing your pride and forgetting it entirely. 

Seiryuu says nothing to all of that but while they are still in sight he stops, turns around, and bows to them. Zeno blinks at him then sighs fondly. 

“You’re too good for them, Seiryuu,” he says. 

“Not,” Seiryuu says. 

Zeno doesn’t say anything more. It’s turning out to be a much more difficult endeavour to gather up the dragons than he had initially assumed. And while he still has time (he’ll always have time) it’s dawning on him anew that the other dragons don’t.

#

Children tire much quicker than Zeno remembers and they set up camp early. Seiryuu is wrapped up in a long wig and it seems enough to warm him up in addition to the fire Zeno started. It’s impossible to tell what Seiryuu is feeling behind that mask but the child says and asks nothing. 

“If the people from your village try to come and get you, we’ll run away. Zeno doesn’t look it but he’s sturdy.” 

Seiryuu nods. He must be curious, confused, but nothing gets a reaction out of him. Zeno continues to speak about nothing in particular until something strikes his mind. 

“What would you like to be called?” Zeno asks. 

The child thinks for a few moments, long that enough Zeno is about to speak again. 

“Ao.” 

Zeno smiles. 

“Whose name is that?” 

“The seiryuu’s.” 

The previous one then; there didn’t seem to have been any hint of him around and Zeno had figured him to have died already. It’s not surprising but it’s probable that the current seiryuu has been alone since then. 

“Nope, sorry, you can’t just take someone else’s name like that,” Zeno says, shaking his finger at him. “That’s rude, Seiryuu. You have to think up your own name, okay?” 

Seiryuu stares at him, probably, then nods. Taking the mask away from the kid is still too much at this point and Zeno almost wishes he could go back and scold Abi for starting this all. But that’s entirely too simplistic and impossible. 

And he can still remember the difference between the Abi he had known and the one who had come back after being rescued. Zeno can’t stay angry.

#

Sneaking into Ryokuryuu’s village would be slightly easier if he didn’t have Seiryuu attached to him but Zeno isn’t about to leave a toddler by himself. And Seiryuu is good at following directions. He isn’t underfoot either. Really, Seiryuu is one of the calmest and best children Zeno has met, which is all the more engaging that he was treated as harshly as he was. 

Zeno isn’t sure which is worse, physical or mental chains. At least these are easier for him to remove. Ryokuryuu is fast asleep, unimpeded by the restraints which means he’s well used to them. Zeno takes a moment to imagine the carnage that would take place if Shuuten could see this. It comforts the rage in his belly a little. 

“Hi. Can you break this chain? It’s in the way of me stealing you,” Zeno says as he pokes the green dragon awake. 

Ryokuryuu blinks at him then smirks a little. 

“Stealing me, you say?” 

“Yup,” Zeno says. “You’re the next on my list to collect, Ryokuryuu.” 

Ryokuryuu glances at Seiryuu then back at Zeno. 

“So you’re dragons too,” he murmurs. He sits up and stretches a little, his chains rattling. “Unfortunately, I can’t. I’m not strong enough.” 

“Then Zeno will have to find a way,” Zeno says. He points to himself then at Seiryuu. “My name is Zeno. And this is Seiryuu.”

“That’s nice. Can we get back to the stealing me away part? My, er, caretaker could be coming at any moment.” 

“Your caretaker?” Zeno asks as he pulls at the chains. 

“The Ryokuryuu,” he says, watching with unimpressed eyes as Zeno tugs at the chains. “Are you really a dragon?”

Zeno stops and looks at Ryokuryuu. He’s an older boy, maybe around ten or eleven and while it’s not impossible, most dragons die three to four years after the newest dragon is born. 

“Zeno has a sturdy body,” he says as he resumes pulling on the chains. 

“What does that even mean?” Ryokuryuu asks. 

“It means he’s not about to lose anytime soon,” Zeno says with a smile. 

Ryokuryuu blinks at him then his gaze shifts to Seiryuu. The toddler is sitting beside Zeno, watching quietly, and Ryokuryuu gestures to him. He’s about to ask about him but then he shouts a warning and Zeno barely has time to grab Seiryuu and move before the wall in front of him trembles with dust from the kick the older Ryokuryuu makes.

“What the hell are you doing?” The previous Ryokuryuu has his leg poised to kick again. Zeno looks at him carefully. There’s no life in his eyes and he’s far too thin. 

“I’m taking Ryokuryuu away from here,” Zeno says as he sets Seiryuu down. If he could take the older one too he would but there’s not much Zeno can do for him at this point. “If you’ll please excuse us-”

Zeno pushes Seiryuu out of the way and curses as the Ryokuryuu’s kick breaks his arm. Luckily it doesn’t rip his clothes and he holds his arm for a moment until he heals. The scales haven’t come through yet though and he grits his teeth as he goes to break the younger dragon’s chains. 

“You can’t take him,” the older dragon says.

Zeno doesn’t stop. The kick comes again and it hurts no less than the first time; but now Zeno can feel the scales form and when Ryokuryuu comes to kick him for a third time, he catches his foot in his hand. Zeno throws him to the ground and glares down at him. 

“Impossible,” the older Ryokuryuu says, eyes wide in surprise. But he stays down in the dirt and makes no attempt to get up. “I broke that arm.” 

“You didn’t,” Zeno says and he rips out the younger Ryokuryuu’s chains from the wall. The small green dragon stares at him in shock and Zeno makes sure that his scaled arm is well hidden beneath his sleeve. 

“Hey brat, you don’t get to leave,” the older dragon says, fighting his surprise by focusing on the younger dragon. “You know that.” 

“Oh well, if you say so, then I guess I have to stay,” Ryokuryuu says, his voice dripping with cold sarcasm. His chains are rattling where they’re still attached to his wrists and ankles. 

“He’s coming with me where he can be in the sky, like dragons are meant to be,” Zeno says. 

“What do you know-?” The older dragon starts to ask but Zeno grabs Ryokuryuu’s arm and pulls him out the door. 

There’s no convincing the other dragon. And Ryokuryuu is keen on leaving. Zeno is about to shout to run when Ryokuryuu beats him to it.

“Hold on!” Ryokuryuu says and Zeno obeys, grabbing Seiryuu who clutches onto him. 

Then they’re in the air and it’s just as brilliant as Zeno remembers. Ryokuryuu touches the ground and then he’s off again. Zeno loses track of how many times they touch the sky and it isn’t until Ryokuryuu tires that they land for good. 

The older dragon is nowhere in sight, happily for them, for Zeno would fight if pushed to it but he really would prefer to run away. His arm is still covered in dragon scales and he’ll have to be careful not to let the younger ones see it. They’ll find out sooner rather than later what his powers truly mean. But for now they are children and they don’t need to know that particular horror story. 

“That was amazing, Ryokuryuu!” Zeno says, laughing as he falls to the ground, peeling Seiryuu off from him. 

“Yeah?” Ryokuryuu says, his face somber for a moment before breaking out in a grin. He’s lying on the ground, panting in exhaustion, but his face is bright with exhilaration. “I really was, wasn’t I?” 

Zeno nods. 

“Did you like flying through the air, Seiryuu?” he asks and Seiryuu sits in place, his head spinning around. That’s enough of an answer for Zeno and he can’t help a chortle. 

Ryokuryuu watches them then sits up after he catches his breath. 

“My name is Jae-Ha,” he says. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Zeno says. “Now that-”

“Not interested,” Jae-Ha says. 

“But Zeno hasn’t said anything yet!” 

“And I’m not interested,” Jae-Ha says. “You’ve got some sort of plan but I don’t care about the other dragons. I’m free now and I’m going to stay that way.” 

“Then can you accompany us for a while?” Zeno asks. He holds up his hands up in a vulnerable show. “I promise I have no intention of tying you down. You’ll be free to go as you come and please and if you never want to meet us again, that’s fine as well. There’s just something I want to see and I’d like it if you could see it too.” 

Jae-Ha thinks it over for a few minutes. 

“I guess. You did save me,” Jae-Ha says. “Consider this in thanks for that then?”

“Sounds good to me,” Zeno says. He glances at the sky. “Will the previous Ryokuryuu follow after us?” 

“Maybe,” Jae-Ha says with a shrug. His right leg shifts in the dirt. “He won’t catch me again though.” 

Zeno doesn’t doubt that. 

#

“What’s the deal with the mask?” Jae-Ha asks over dinner. 

Zeno would have gone without food but he had two children with him now and they both need to eat. And neither of them look well fed so he’d had to hunt for once. They have meat cooking though, rabbit and fowl, and at the first bite, Jae-Ha and Seiryuu had sighed happily. 

“It’s a long story,” Zeno says as he watches the fire. It’s not his story either and he can only tell the beginning, not the middle or the current scenario. And he doesn’t think Jae-Ha would be interested in the origins of the dragons. 

“Seiryuu is supposed to have dragon eyes, right? I’ve heard they’re the most beautiful sight in the world. I’d like to see-” 

“Probably not a good idea yet,” Zeno says, especially as Seiryuu attaches himself to Zeno at Jae-Ha’s words. His grip is tight on Zeno’s clothing and Zeno wraps an arm around him. 

Jae-Ha chews his food. It isn’t until he’s done that he speaks again. 

“How sad,” he says but offers no further elaboration. 

Zeno doesn’t meet his look. Jae-Ha is a child and Seiryuu is a toddler and they have much more to endure and live for. But Zeno isn’t sure what he could say and so he stays silent, watching as the other two dragons drift off to sleep. 

They’re on the ground, lying in the dirt like they are nothing, but they are under the sky. It’s a progress of a sorts. Zeno drifted, keeping an ear out for danger, praying for the first time in centuries for some sort of hint that he hadn’t upturned everything for the worse. 

#

Zeno hadn’t intended to make Jae-Ha carry them but he’d offered. And it definitely made the trip go by faster. Though Seiryuu probably would have preferred to walk, judging by how much he wobbled when they finally stopped soaring through the air. Seiryuu said nothing though but he accepted Zeno’s hand so he could walk steadily. 

Zeno chatters to Seiryuu happily, hoping Jae-Ha will say something at some point. But Jae-Ha says nothing and continues walking in broody silence. It isn’t until they stop so Seiryuu can relieve himself that Jae-Ha speaks. 

“I never really cared before but I can kind of feel your guys’ presence. Is that how you found us?” 

“Yup. The four dragons are connected,” Zeno says. He stretches his arms out in front of him. It’s a warm feeling to be around two of the other three dragons. But he has to choose his words carefully around Jae-Ha. 

“Of course they are,” Jae-Ha says. 

“You don’t like being a dragon, do you,” Zeno says. 

“Not particularly.” Jae-Ha grimaces and stares at his wrists. Zeno had ripped the chains off before his scales had faded away. But Jae-Ha’s skin still bears the marks. “I like being able to fly though.” 

Zeno makes a noncommittal noise and at Seiryuu’s return, they continue on silently. Jae-Ha is lost in his own thoughts and Seiryuu draws closer to him with each step. It doesn’t take long for Zeno to realize they’re stepping into Hakuryuu’s territory. The warriors who protect the village are capable though and it’s only Seiryuu’s sight that lets him see them through the manmade mist. 

But Zeno can sense them and he nods at Seiryuu to let him know it’s alright. Zeno stops before the warriors start feeling threatened enough to shoot. 

“Okay, so, don’t panic. Zeno has got this.” 

“Doubt it,” Jae-Ha says. Then he blinks. “Wait, why should we panic? Aside from the fact that you have no clue what you’re doing.” 

Then the archers show up and Jae-Ha curses behind Zeno. 

“Hi, can we stay here for a while?” Zeno asks. “Ouryuu is fine wherever but Seiryuu could probably use a good home. And Hakuryuu’s village seems like a really fine place.” 

Murmurs run through the group and the apparent leader steps forward. 

“You said you’re dragons. Prove it.” 

“Um-” Zeno starts but Jae-Ha pshes past him and pulls up his pant leg enough to show the green scales on his leg. The murmurs in the group turn to excited yells and shouts loud enough that Seiryuu clutches tighter to Zeno.

“There, can we get this over with already?” Jae-Ha says, glaring at everyone. 

“Of course, of course!” The leader starts talking about Hakuryuu village excitedly, but Jae-Ha tunes him out. 

“Thanks, that was helpful,” Zeno says. 

“Anything to get this done with,” Jae-Ha says, looking down at his foot where his scales are just visible. 

One of them shouts to summon Hakuryuu but judging by the approaching procession, he’s already coming. Zeno smiles a little, ignoring Jae-Ha’s sullen muttering; it’ll be nice to meet one who is more of a proper dragon. It isn’t Jae-Ha’s or Seiryuu’s fault, of course, but it’s been a disheartening trip. 

“You three,” shouts a young boy from the front. His hand gives him away as Hakuryuu before he can even say anything. “You’re dragons, aren’t you? I can tell. You are, aren’t you?” 

“Yup! Ouryuu, Ryokuryuu, and Seiryuu are all here to see you, Hakuryuu!” Zeno says with a bright grin. 

He doesn’t blame Hakuryuu’s village for giving them suspicious looks or doubting them. Jae-Ha looks like he’s eaten a lemon, Seiryuu has a mask on, and Zeno is absolutely too cheerful. But the dragons are who they are. 

“I can’t believe it,” Hakuryuu says, his eyes wide and sparkling. “All four dragons. All four. Whoa. We’re all here.” 

“He’s scaring me a little,” Jae-Ha says. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to frighten you but I’m just so excited that you guys are all here in my village and I get to meet you and-” 

“The more you talk the worse it gets,” Jae-Ha says. He’s going to develop a headache at this rate because Hakuryuu is so sincere it’s kind of blinding. And it makes Jae-Ha pity him a little as well. 

“Don't’ be rude to my boy,” an old woman shrieks from her paladin. Hakuryuu addresses her as his granny and assures her that everything is fine. 

Zeno barely holds back a laugh as Jae-Ha pulls a face at her. He bows to Hakuryuu and Seiryuu follows suit, while Jae-Ha stands up as tall as he can. 

“Like Zeno said before, he’s looking for a place to stay for a while. Seiryuu here is still too young to travel and he really needs a good home. His last one wasn’t that great.” 

“What about him?” Kija says, glaring at Jae-Ha, who smiles back. 

“Ryokuryuu doesn’t stay in one place for long,” Zeno says with a laugh. “He can visit when he likes though.” 

“I like how you decided that for yourself,” Jae-Ha says. “He’s right though. I’m definitely not staying here. 

“We can take good care of Seiryuu without him,” Kija says, hands curled into fists, ready and willing. Zeno blinks then smiles at him, bowing his head down a little. Something about this child reminds him of Guen and it causes a pleasant ache in his chest. 

When Zeno raises his head he glances at Kija’s grandmother who nods in approval. Kija may be the Hakuryuu but he’s a child. The three dragons are still too young. But that won’t last for long. 

“Then on the behalf of the dragons, Zeno thanks you for your hospitality!”

#

The rest of the afternoon is spent negotiating and dealing with the village head. They’re absolutely willing to take care of the two dragons and if anything, they’re keen on having Jae-Ha stay as well. But Jae-Ha stays by Zeno’s side and refuses any attempts at making him stay. 

He does pause a little when any girls walk by but it’s never long enough that anyone but Zeno catches the moment. 

Most of the affair is settled by the time evening is rolling around and Zeno takes a chance to walk around the village. He smiles and waves at everyone; Seiryuu has been in the care of Hakuryuu and he’s somewhat thankful that the two are close in age. It should help Seiryuu break out of that unnaturally quiet reverie. 

Jae-Ha had left Zeno’s side once he had realized that he’d made his stance on staying clear. Zeno finds him by the entrance. He’s pensive but he seems less liable to bite someone’s head off. 

“Hi Ryokuryuu,” Zeno says. 

“Zeno,” Jae-Ha says in greeting. He looks down at his feet, scuffing the ground a little. “Are you all done then?” 

“Yup. They’ve been really very good to us. We’ll each get our own places to live in. It’ll be nice for Seiryuu to have a home,” Zeno says. 

Jae-Ha doesn’t say anything. Zeno clasps his hands behind his back and swings in place, keeping Jae-Ha in the corner of his eye. The other villages point to them and exclaim to one another but Zeno figures that’ll dissipate once they spend more than a week here. 

“You’ll have a place too so that when you come and visit-” 

“Who says I even want to?” Jae-Ha glares at him. “Maybe I don’t want anything more to do with you guys. I never asked to be a dragon. I don’t care about King Hiryuu.” 

“Hiryuu has returned whether you like it or not,” Zeno says as he watches the setting sun. He’s been waiting for this day without knowing it for centuries. “Where, in what form, I do not yet know. But we should be ready for our king when he returns, no?” 

“If you’re a good little servant,” Jae-Ha says as he crosses his arms. “I didn’t get that feeling from you, not like the white dragon over there.”

Jae-Ha is not entirely sure what to make of the Ouryuu. Zeno acts like he’s childish and carefree but he’s clearly thinking ahead by gathering the dragons up. But Zeno smiles at him, unfazed by his any rudeness Jae-Ha has thrown at him. 

Jae-Ha looks away from him, scoffing a little, though he knows that won’t make Zeno react. He’s newly freed and on top of that, Hakuryuu’s village is so damn friendly. It makes his blood boil and he wants to take to the sky; but Zeno isn’t asking him to stay and he even got the villagers off his back. 

“Ouryuu Zeno, Granny is asking when you ate last. Oh, you’re still here,” Hakuryuu says as he comes up to them. Seiryuu is nowhere in sight but Zeno figures he’s being fawned over by the rest of the village. 

“Not for long,” Jae-Ha says. 

“Zeno is definitely hungry,” Zeno says, ignoring Jae-Ha. 

Maybe a bit of wandering around Kouka will soothe Jae-Ha. Zeno isn’t keen on letting an eleven year old explore a country on his own but Jae-Ha is a dragon. And he can’t keep Ryokuryuu tied down to the ground again. He’s not that stupid.

“Okay, I’ll tell Granny. Dinner just for two extra, right?” Kija says, looking hopefully at Jae-Ha for confirmation that he was leaving. 

“You know what? I will come visit,” Jae-Ha says, with a slow grin at Kija. “I’m not going to be part of your little training club but if you stupid dragons are all in the same place, it’ll make it easy for me to come and see how you’re doing. Hopefully you won’t have burned the village down in the meantime or gotten lost.” 

“Just go away already,” Kija exclaims. “You’re too rude to be a proper dragon. Zeno is weird but he’s serious about King Hiryuu. And we can teach Seiryuu all about his noble history if you’re not here to make fun.”

“And you’re an idiot,” Jae-Ha says, smiling as Kija turned red. 

“Stay the night, Ryokuryuu,” Zeno suggests. Jae-Ha gives him a hard look. “Just the night. I’m not trying to get you to stay here. Zeno only suggests since it’s dark out.” 

They lock eyes, Zeno smiling brightly all the while as Jae-Ha glowers at him. But Zeno is sincere and there’s good food here. Jae-Ha looks away from Zeno to Kija. 

“For the night,” Jae-Ha says. He grins at Kija. “And for dinner.” 

Kija scowls but he goes without complaining out loud. Jae-Ha laughs as his retreating back but tapers off when he sees Zeno’s look. 

“What?” Jae-Ha asks. 

“Nothing,” Zeno says lightly. “Just that I doesn’t think you hate the other dragons as much as you say you do.” 

Jae-Ha ignores him. He does hate the other dragons, the whole legend and mythos, but he’s free now. And Zeno helped free him, so he’s clearly not that bad of a person. Besides, no one said he’s going to visit every week. Jae-Ha can come in a decade or never again; he hasn’t decided yet.

And it’ll be nice to have a proper bed for a night.

#

“Seiryuu! Hakuryuu! It’s time for bed. Zeno has lots of fun bedtime stories,” Zeno calls out as he steps into Hakuryuu’s home, after dinner is long finished. 

It’d been more of a feast but Zeno hadn’t complained. Neither had Seiryuu or Jae-Ha, who had left dinner earlier, citing he had to get up early so he could leave before most everyone woke up.

Seiryuu had been seated between Hakuryuu and Zeno, happily eating everything in sight. Zeno knows that at one point some of the villagers had tried to take the mask away but for now, they’re leaving it alone. Zeno will have to clear that up so that it doesn’t happen again. Seiryuu will take his mask off by himself in due time. 

Hakuryuu had taken Seiryuu off at some point, disappearing into a crowd of children. Zeno had been busy pretending to get drunk though he’d been drinking his fill. 

No one is inside and before Zeno can become truly confused, Kija is outside behind him, nearly running into him. 

“I can’t find Seiryuu,” Kija says and he’s a panicked mess. 

“I’ll go get him,” Zeno says. He can still sense Seiryuu close by so he’s in the vicinity of the village. 

“I’ll go too,” Kija says but Zeno shakes his head. 

“Go to bed, Hakuryuu. I think Seiryuu needed a little time alone. It’s a lot for him. I’ll bring him back right now and you can see him tomorrow.” 

Kija looks undecided but he nods. Zeno shoos him off to bed and follows Seiryuu’s presence. He’s not worried yet but if Seiryuu has a penchant for running off it’s going to have to be something he keeps an eye on. 

Seiryuu is sitting on a well worn branch and Zeno steps lightly until he’s sitting near him. Before he can ask anything Seiryuu speaks. 

“Hakuryuu said I could share this spot,” Seiryuu says. Kija had been talking a lot when Zeno and Jae-Ha had left them. This was the only piece of information that had lodged itself into Seiryuu’s memory and he’d been eager to come and see it for himself.

His mask is off and his eyes are closed. But his face is peaceful as he enjoys the breeze and that’s enough to make Zeno smile wide. 

“There’s awfully nice of him,” Zeno says. He looks down at Seiryuu’s mask which is in his lap and he has his hands right on top of it. “How do you like him? I think he’s a good kid.”

Seiryuu nods after a minute. Hakuryuu reminds him of the children back in his village. But Kija has no fear of him and if anything, seems excited to be around him. Seiryuu doesn’t let himself think the word ‘friend’ but it’s a hard fight to keep pushing the thought away. 

“Let’s go back. Hakuryuu is worried about you,” Zeno says. 

Seiryuu slowly opens his eyes and takes a sharp breath at seeing the night sky above him. He’s seen the sky before through his mask but it’s different seeing without it in the way. The lights are small but the way they sparkle is magnificent. HIs dragon eyes can see their brilliance, their distance, and Seiryuu’s breath is caught in his throat. 

Zeno is sitting beside him, admiring the view as well, but he can’t see like Seiryuu can. Seiryuu finally tears his eyes away and turns to face Zeno. Zeno is not looking at him but it’s a careful thing. 

“Thank you,” Seiryuu says, unsure of the words but when Zeno turns to meet his look, he forces himself not to turn away. 

“Of course,” Zeno says. He’s drinking in the sight of Seiryuu’s eyes. They’re beautiful, of course, but there’s nothing but fear in his eyes right now. He’s doing this for Zeno because he believes it’s what Zeno wants. After a few moments Zeno stands up and pats the dirt from himself. Zeno bends down to Seiryuu’s level. “Seiryuu’s eyes are as amazing as I remember.” 

Seiryuu looks away at that because all he can hear is Ao’s voice telling him that he’s cursed. The villagers’ whispers are louder than Zeno’s kind words and his hands tremble where they’re clutching his mask. Zeno claps him on the shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“You can put your mask back on. I won’t make you take it off,” Zeno says. “Only when you want to take it off for yourself, Seiryuu, should you do it. Don’t do it for me, or Hakuryuu, or anyone. It’s yours to wear, yours to take off; no one will make you wear it just as no one will make you take it off.” 

Seiryuu doesn’t say anything; he’s busy catching his breath back. 

“We really should be getting back though. Hakuryuu is going to send out a whole search party for us both if we don’t return soon.” 

Seiryuu looks up at the stars instead as Zeno begins to walk back towards the village. Zeno hadn’t yelled at him for taking his mask off. And he didn’t seem frightened by him nor did Hakuryuu. 

Zeno calls out to him again and Seiryuu stares at his mask, gripping it tight. He slides it on and catches up to Zeno, taking his offered hand. 

“Did you like the sky that much?” Zeno asks. 

Seiryuu nods. 

“It’s pretty. It’s...so pretty.” The words are insufficient but it’s enough to make Zeno give him a warm and cheerful smile. 

“We’ll have to come back out another night to stargaze again then,” Zeno says and Seiryuu believes him. 

#

Zeno goes back to where he found Seiryuu and watches as the dawn rises. Jae-Ha has already left, and Zeno had waved him off but said nothing more to him. He’ll come back when he’s ready and no sooner. 

The other two are still asleep though not for long as there are other villagers beginning to wake up. Zeno stretches and gets up, looking to the sunrise once more. There’s a lot of work to be done before they can meet Hiryuu again. But it’s good to have meaning and purpose again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. And thank you for reading.
> 
> (I was halfway through writing this when I found [This Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3511742/chapters/7720316) by Kou but I decided to keep on writing because two cakes are better than one right? If you liked this then you should go read that one since it's also about Zeno taking dragon children with him and it's a lovely story and writing style.)


End file.
